Battle Royale Fan Fiction
by Beltz
Summary: A group of students are abducted and forced by the government to kill each other until only one remains.
1. BR Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Oneesan

The strange girl appeared on the TV screen right after the brief - but acutely annoying "Battle Royale" theme song. The song made the audience shudder so awful it was but now they were chuckling at the sight of the colorful Japanese lady.

"Presenting the Battle Royale program!"

She gestured energetically as she said this, waving all around and sometimes forming letters with her arms. She was wearing brown shorts, an orange tank top, a dozen bracelets on both wrists and a cap with the letters "BR" in a red, bloody font on her head. She floated mid-air on the screen as a digital image appeared behind her with a second BR logo.

She introduced herself as "Oneesan". No one knew what the name meant, after all it didn't sound American at all. 

David barely listened to the woman as she explained the Battle Royale rules. He wasn't actually _in _aBattle Royale, but his employer insisted that he become familiar with the program as much as possible.

He had heard of the rules a thousand times. Basically, a group of high school student from any country part of the "Battle Royale Association" would be abducted and sent to kill each other on a deserted island. Each individual would receive a weapon (selected at random) and could win the game only by being the sole survivor.

Apparently, military tacticians learned a great deal about civil warfare and human behavior from monitoring those games. Most people thought it was a terrible and unnecessary program but that never stopped them from buying any newspaper covering the latest game.

BR memorabilia could be purchased at most stores now. Collector cards, t-shirts (I survived a Battle Royale and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt!), biographies of the survivors...

David was brought back to reality when the dreadful BR song played again, announcing the end of the video. A still picture of the lady remained at the left of the screen. To her right, credits rolled over a black background. A few members of the audience clapped but most stood silent, some with their fingers plugging their ears. 

David stood stunned. What the hell was this all about? Battle Royales were for high school students. This had absolutely nothing to do with his present situation. He left the room pondering the meaning of this all. It was now eleven at night. He decided to call it a day and returned to his quarters. Hopefully, he could get some rest as soon as he chased the song out of his head.


	2. BR Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - School Trip

The deafening sound the group of young students generated was getting on Marilyn's nerves. She had endured it for an hour already and there was no end to it in sight. The school bus was slowly progressing towards it's destination. If she hadn't been looking out of the window all along, she wouldn't even be sure of that. It was moving intermittently on the congestioned highway and they had at least 30 more minutes of heavy traffic ahead of them.

Their destination? A theme park. Marilyn hated theme parks. All of the attractions made her nauseous. She was afraid of heights, afraid of spinning, add a touch of claustrophobia. She brought a few books and would read them while the students had all the fun. After all, they were her students. They were old enough to visit amusement parks on their own but the school insisted that she, and all students from her class participate.

Near the middle of the bus, Sandra was mocking Jared, one of the biggest guys in the group. The scene was odd as she was one of the frailest - but prettiest - girls in the class. She compensated for it with her insolent personality. She would always pick on anyone who wasn't friend with her friends. If you weren't what she considered cool, she wouldn't miss a chance to humiliate you at the first opportunity.

Jared was her favorite target of mockery. The only times she left him alone was when his friend Beltz was around. Fortunately, he had skipped school again - even though it was a school trip - so she could do as she liked.

She was eating cookies and sharing them with Jared. More precisely, she dropped crumbs on his head. So Jared had to sit uncomfortably, looking at her just in case. He was sharing his Gameboy with his good friend Trevor, each trying to beat the other's score.

Sandra threw a cookie crumb at him.

"Will you quit that?!" he shouted  
"Um, quit what?"

Jared knew he had to endure her for the rest of the trip. Fighting with girls wasn't well-seen at this school, even if you were justified. Besides, Sandra's boyfriend was sitting next to her and even if Jared was big, he had never fought anyone. Patrick would crush him if he hit his girlfriend or threw stuff back at her.

Someone threw a pencil at Jared - at least it seemed so - but it landed on Evelyn's head, who was sitting a few seats away from him.. 

"Hey, quit yelling at my friend!" 

The person who threw the object was looking furiously at Jared. But the look was fake. Everyone around him was laughing, he wasn't to be taken seriously. It was Bryan Jenkins, the most well liked guy in the group. Jared got along just well with him because unlike Sandra, Bryan always mocked people in good fun. He didn't mind if you fought back - as long as you didn't cross a certain undetermined line.

Jared smiled. He looked into his schoolbag for an eraser and ripped off pieces which he accumulated in his left hand. Bryan was ignoring him now, thinking the joke was over.

Jared threw the whole bunch of eraser pieces at the back, hitting Bryan and his surrounding classmates. 

"You're gonna fucking pay for that!" Bryan said.

They had a fight! Everyone in the back of the bus gathered various projectiles and threw them to the front of the bus.

Audacious as he was, Bryan started throwing larger projectiles at Jared who protected himself with his school bag. Then a loud voice killed the fun:

"Everyone, STOP IT!!!"

Marilyn walked toward the troublemakers at the back of the bus. They all sat quietly and looked down as the disciplinarian approached. 

Bryan was hoping she hadn't seen him. He knew that his young teacher, despite her nice appearance, had seriously twisted ways of enforcing discipline. 

Marilyn walked up to the last seat but looked right over Bryan's head. She stared at Christopher for a few seconds before talking.

"Are you crazy? Why did you start throwing things like that? Do you realize you could have caused an accident?"

The students around her chuckled.

"What kind of driver would have an accident at this speed? We're stuck in traffic if you haven't noticed!" - he rudely replied. After all, he had a point. But she couldn't let him talk to her like that so even though she wasn't sure who started this thing, she told him to pick up his bag and come sit at the front of the bus.

Christopher denied throwing things at all but there was no point to argue with this stupid bitch - he thought. He walked to the front of the bus and sat in the empty seat to the left of the teacher's.

The young group of students would be quiet for the rest of the trip. Marilyn sat, satisfied and started reading a book with a smile on her lips. She was even more relieved when the bus took an exit and entered a long tunnel. Sure it probably wasn't the shortest road to get to the theme park - in fact she wasn't even sure where this tunnel would take them! But so what, the bus was calm again and a refreshing current of air emerged from the bus' ventilation. She yawned and decided to rest a bit before they'd reach destination. 

Oddly enough, every single student thought of the same thing and suddenly felt the need to take a cat nap. 

Had they remained awake, they would probably have noticed the dozen of military vehicles that were now escorting the bus.


	3. BR Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Briefing 

The few students who had already regained consciousness were waking up their friends, scattered all over the floor. There was something eerie about the setting. They were now in a dim classroom filled with empty desks. At the front of the room, a blackboard with the letters 'BR' stood. 

A few were checking their watches - it was close to 11:30 PM. Whispers began filling the room. The kids seemed to be alone but no one dared to speak aloud for a few moments. How had they gotten here? Their minds were clear enough to remember the interminable trip on the bus, Marilyn embarrassing Christopher by dragging him to the front of the bus and finally, the fresh but unnaturally odorous current of air from the ventilation... Was that what had put them to sleep?  
  
Finally, a louder voice was heard:  
**"Beltz?! What's going on?" **  
  
Evelyn was facing a barely visible figure at the back of the room. Only those close to the man would have recognized him. Evelyn was looking at him, puzzled, as she remembered he hadn't taken the bus with them. Instead of replying, Beltz simply looked back at her with an amused smile as if he knew something she didn't - which of course, was the case. He immediately went back to writing in a small scrapbook while using a small ray of light coming from the windows to illuminate the paper. 

At the opposite side of the room, another man was staring at the wall facing him. No one knew him and it was apparent he wasn't a student. He looked to be in his early twenties and was very well built. His hair seemed to have been completely shaved off a week ago at most. 

Evelyn noticed a shiny metallic collar he was wearing. Immediately, she felt like she was choking and reached for her own neck. The other students saw her and imitated her. They all noticed the steel necklace that had been locked around their neck while they slept, as if they were dogs.

Before anyone could question the stranger, the only door in the room burst open and a group of military men barged in. Five armed soldiers had made their way in when the last one stopped to turn on the light. He then faced the doorframe and politely invited someone in. 

A lady made her way into the classroom and a commotion ensued immediately. The students recognized the 'BR' spokesperson. The petite Japanese lady looked highly cheerful as she walked to the teacher's desk and sat on its edge. She stared at various students momentarily, bowing her head and smiling even more when someone's eyes crossed hers. She looked like she could have been a summer-camp instructor. She would have also made a typical kindergarten teacher. But for the students watching her entering the dark room, she was the grim reaper. 

**"Holy shit!!" **

Jeremiah Griffin looked quickly at the girl and ran towards the exit. Other students tried to follow him but before they could get away, soldiers fired a few shots in the air, getting everyone's attention back. Jeremiah halted his escape. 

He turned around and stood there, petrified - the closest soldier was now pointing his automatic rifle (an M-16) at his forehead while another pointed his weapon at his chest. The others aimed at the remaining students but Jeremiah was much closer to the door. Jeremiah's eyes and mouth widened and he seemed like he was trying to talk... but the only sounds he could utter were random vowels with a few gasps in between. 

**"Hold on..." **

'Oneesan' - every students knew her name from TV - motioned at the soldiers to lower their weapons and they complied immediately. She obviously was the authority figure around here. She walked slowly towards Jeremiah who was now looking down, like a kid about to get scolded. No students were close enough to see it, but a single tear was now running down his face. 

Oneesan gently offered her hand, with her palm facing upwards, as to express her wish to save him. The teenager still looked confused but he was relieved that he could at least get to play the game and test his luck. Odds were against him - against every individual in the game in fact - but it was better than getting shot right away.

He grabbed her warm hand and she led him slowly to walk towards the other students. Once he had passed her, every single student could now see his face. He looked a bit shameful, but also confident. This slightly cheered up a few classmates. Jeremiah told himself he wasn't going to slip up again! Ok, he had a rough and embarrassing start but he was a smart and alert guy who always knew how to react. His attempt to run away as soon as he saw the 'BR' staff confirmed this. Despite a tough start - he'd probably survive pretty long in this game. Especially since this experience set his mind in a warlike mode right away - unlike the other students who'd get into it only after seeing their friends starting to die... 

BANG! 

Curiously, it took a few seconds for the students to fully grasp what had occurred. But as Jeremiah's severed head tilted forward and blood squirted all over Luisia and April - two good friends who had been holding each other since they awakened - an expression of horror deformed everyone's visage, slowly transforming a mass of somewhat inspirited students into frightened pupils. Jeremiah's limp body eternalized itself and remained perfectly balanced a few moments. No one in the classroom had even murmured yet. Blood kept spurting - intermittently and with intensely at first, matching his final heartbeats - and finally, a continuous but weaker stream evolved as his heart finally succumbed. 

He came crashing down, his jaw (the only intact portion of his face) emitting a loud thud as it collided with the floor. To where the whole of his head previously stood, Oneesan was still pointing a dark handgun she had acquired from one of the soldiers' belt. A cunning smile extended from the middle of her face to her left cheek.

It was then that a first person screamed. First Luisia, then April. Almost all the other students followed, including boys - the only people who weren't horrified were the stranger sitting in the back and Beltz. They were looking calmly at the scene while the cacophony of screams became louder.

**"OKAY everyone..."**

A moment passed and soon not a student yelled anymore but the heavy and nervous breathing of almost 40 people made it difficult to hear the woman.

**"Now that we've set the mood for the game, let's get started. Obviously, you all know what you are here for. Your class has been selected to participate in this week's Battle Royale. You will fight each other to the death and only one person may survive. You know the basics but there is something I need to precise... about the necklaces you are wearing." **

The nervous breathing grew heavier and synchronously, every student reached for their neck to feel the collar with their hands. It was made of thick steel, weighting about a pound. It was obviously impossible to remove it without knowing it's mechanism. To the front there was a dark, lozenge shaped screen. It was positioned over the thickest part of the device which was possibly filled with electronic components.

"Before you leave this room, we will give each of you a survival kit. The kit includes a map and a compass. Every six hours, we will broadcast updates on the game as well as map coordinates which will become illegal to remain in... And if you linger in one of those "danger zones" or if you try to remove the necklace, its mechanism will be activated and.... BOOM!"

She paused to let everyone absorb that info and pursued:  
"I know you are all in a hurry to get started so we will give you your survival kits in an instant but before, I'd like to introduce the 'transfer student' in the back. His name is David. Be nice to him!"

She then pointed at the dead body on the floor and said:  
"Oh and also... I don't think your friend will be able to play anymore so to replace him, we'll let your teacher play!"

Two soldiers escorting Marilyn entered and pushed her into the room. Marilyn was crying her eyes out and covering her shirt with both arms. Everyone was terrorized at what they saw. The pretty lady's clothes had been ripped all over. Had soldiers raped her? Even Beltz and David were disturbed at what they saw and their faces betrayed a certain amount of pity. If everyone's eyes hadn't been fixed on her, they would have noticed the one person who wasn't disturbed at all by the scene. In fact, Christopher was quite happy about what happened to her and he was glad she was also stuck in the game.

A new group of soldiers entered the room, this time pulling two large carts filled with green, military bags.

"Okay everyone, I'll call a student's name every 20 seconds. When I call you, take a bag from the cart and leave the school. The exit is at the end of the hallway outside this door. This school will become a danger zone ten minutes after the last student leave so don't stay here! We're on a small deserted island so feel free to hide wherever you want, the place was completely evacuated a few days ago."

She pulled a piece of paper and began calling out names. 40 names were called in total, including Marilyn. She called 'Boy #17 - Jeremiah Griffin' twice before a student pointed at the dead body and she laughed at her mistake.

Soon the room was empty of students and the game officially started.


	4. BR Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Game Begins  
Day One - 00:01AM  
39 students remaining**

Relatively speaking, Boy #2 - Beltz Kudrin was in a pretty good position. Of course he didn't want to be here, but out of all the conditions in which you could be thrown into a Battle Royale, his was very advantageous and he was aware of it.

He had skipped school and bought a small bottle of Sambuca, his preferred liqueur, using a fake ID earlier today. He was going to spend the day at an arcade when he noticed two adults following him. Even if he knew he was often needlessly paranoid he tried shaking them off but soon he found himself surrounded by six so-called government agents. Instead of resisting or running away futilely, he asked them what they wanted.

"You skipped school today and we don't want you to miss out on that obligatory school activity..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Beltz asked

"Your class has been selected for this week's Battle Royale. If you try to run away, we'll just shoot at you so be nice and follow us."

Short and to the point. Besides, things don't get more convincing than a few gentleman pointing their guns at you. Beltz was satisfied with the man's answer and even started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" A female agent asked him rudely. 

"Well, I bought some 'BR' collector cards right before you started following me..."

Beltz was handcuffed and transported to the island in an hum-vee. He did not try to resist the agents although he annoyed them tremendously by humming the Battle Royale theme song the whole time. He got there in the afternoon and was escorted to the classroom where David soon joined him. He just sat in his corner however and they did not address each other once. That gave him plenty of time to calm down and think of a plan.

And that was his first advantage. He was ready. He was the third student to be selected (after Boy #1 - Nicolas Graham and Girl #1 Sandra Allen) but he did not panic. He quickly grabbed his school backpack and caught a survival kit a soldier threw at him. Time was precious so he dashed towards the exit. He had taken barely 10 seconds to get out. He thought he'd have at least 30 more seconds before a potentially dangerous opponent would be selected and even more till that person could reach him. After all, he wasn't worried about any girls in the class, so they could be ignored for now.

The exit door of the school had been removed. Before he reached the empty doorframe, Beltz saw Sandra standing outside with her hands caressing the nape of her neck, looking at the ground. She was waiting for her boyfriend Patrick.

Beltz was running as fast as he could. He was only a few meters away from the girl when a worried look appeared on her face. He was about to execute the first and most important part of his plan: to acquire more weapons! Beltz did not know what weapon his survival kit carried but this was the best moment to acquire a second weapon, before his opponents drew theirs.

Where Sandra stood, anyone running out of the school would seem as if they were running at her. She realized this and moved out of the way. But when Beltz was close enough to her, he threw his school bag at her feet.

The move surprised her; she stumbled a bit and could not react in time as he threw himself at her, hitting the middle of her head with his forearm. She dropped her bag to her side and fell on her back. Her nose was bleeding profusely.

He quickly got on top of her. She had moved her arms to protect her face. Beltz did not have any time to lose! He grabbed her neck with one arm while lifting his own body high enough so he could punch her body with his free hand. As soon as the first punch landed, right in her ribs, she lowered her hands slightly, leaving her face undefended.

**Beltz, stop! What are you doing?!**

Boy #1 - Nicolas Graham was about ten meters away from them. Beltz was much more impressive than him physically, so the skinny guy cowardly kept his distance. Beltz ignored him and punched Sandra twice in the face before her hands moved to protect the area again. She moaned and was obviously stunned.

Beltz picked up the school bag he dropped to the floor and picked her survival kit as well. He looked at Nicolas... He had knelt and was trying to open his bag! Beltz charged toward him while ordering him to move away. Nicolas stared at the man with fear, he knew he meant business. He took a few steps away from his bag but Beltz kept running as if he were going to attack him, forcing him to move even further away.

Beltz seized the opportunity, grabbed Nicolas' bag and changed direction.

"Follow me and I'll kick your ass!" He shouted at him menacingly.

He ran away from the school. The bags were heavy but they were slowing him down mostly because of the way he was holding them. He grabbed their handles and without slowing down, hooked them around his back.

A few seconds passed and he heard a female voice scream. Girl #2 had made her way out of the school he thought. He probably had only 20 more seconds before a strong man chased him. Despite his mediocre speed due to excess baggage, it was going to be enough to completely run out of their sight.

He ran a few more seconds then stopped and looked behind. They could not see him anymore because there was no strong light anywhere but on the school field. He discerned a large figure next to Sandra. Someone had helped her sit on the ground and Nicolas too was paying attention to her.

Beltz had scored big points this round. He had better chances than anyone at having good weapons and Sandra was likely to hold back the next few people to be selected as they'd try to attend her. On the other hand, everyone would know he was dangerous and playing seriously.

The moonlight allowed him to make out his surroundings a little. If he kept running in the same direction, he'd eventually enter woods. Good for stealth, but what's good for him is also good for others. Besides, if he can't see anything, it's useless. Nicolas had seen him running and might expect him to be there. Sandra's friends might come looking for him and he'd turn from the predator into a prey.

He spotted buildings to the left of the woods and ran towards them instead. He ran for about three minutes before finally reaching his destination.

The building he was closest to was a large warehouse. He walked in vicinity of it for a while and noticed a good hiding spot. To the side of the building, a few containers would provide him with cover while letting him see anyone coming towards him. If he spotted them from far enough, he would even be able to safely run behind the warehouse without being noticed.

He sat behind the containers and dropped his bags to the floor. 

He opened the first survival kit. As far as he knew, this was the bag he had been given by the soldiers. Inside, he found four bottles of water, a liter each, a few "food packs" which did not look appetizing at all, a plastic bag containing a map and compass with a hook to attach them to his clothes, a flashlight and a weapon...

'This' is a weapon? A box of crayons? What this the kind of weapons Battle Royales were fought with? He recalled hearing something about how weapons were distributed at random to remove natural advantages but this... this was simply ridiculous. He was lucky he had gotten two more kits because otherwise, he would soon be dead.

He threw the box away and looked into his second bag for the weapon. As his hand felt the objects inside, he was puzzled when it landed on a similar object to the first... This...had better be a mistake!!! He pulled out the box and was relieved to see that it was not another box of crayons. It was a box holding a weird device which he couldn't quite make out in the darkness as well as what seemed to be a thin instruction manual. He would have to use his flashlight for this one but this would reveal his position to his classmates, something he could not afford yet.

He put it aside and looked into the third bag. This time he felt a familiar object within. It seemed to be a gun but something was odd about it. He pulled it out to inspect it thoroughly. It did look like a gun but it was made from light, transparent plastic. Instead of an amunition cartridge, a belt with plastic cylinders hung from it's base. Due to its strange appearance, he wasn't completely sure of it's use.

He then filled his schoolbag with all the necessary material, including the bizarre weapons and left the other bags on the ground. He looked toward the school again and could barely discern the building. He was probably a kilometer away from it.

Beltz looked at his map and compass. Using the map's scale, he figured the island covered an area of about ten by six kilometers..He was south of the school and there were still five kilometers of terrain behind him. If he went there, he would find a church, a medical clinic, some woods and a mansion. He decided to stay near the center of the island and settled on the church. It was a kilometer and a half away.

His watch displayed 00:06 AM. He judged that he would have at least 15 minutes before anyone would find the church. He ran towards it. Carrying only one bag, Beltz was now much faster.

The church was surprisingly small. He scouted the area and found two exits to the building. One of them was at the south side, the other at the west. A massive field of bushes was positioned a few meters away from both doors. Someone lying in wait in the bushes would have a clean shot at anyone coming through those doors.

The first floor of the church had only stained glass for windows. Beltz entered the building and grabbed his flashlight. He was in a hurry so he quickly scouted the inside of the building. Its basement had a toilet and a small kitchen.

He locked the west door of the building from the inside and sat in one of the church's benches so he could hide easily if someone came in. He opened the box containing the third weapon and read the instruction manual. A single paragraph explained its use:

"Extended Ear Instructions: Wear headset and turn switch on. This device will amplify sounds accurately from up to 200 meters around. The device is designed to not filter out loud noises that could damage your ear. Provides stereo sound detection. Miniature batteries will last 200 hours."

Now THAT looked useful! Beltz wore the wireless device. It had a small antenna on the headset. He folded the instruction manual, threw it to his side and turned his head forward. A second later, he heard a loud and clear noise coming from his right.

He then inspected the weird "gun". He opened one of the plastic cases on its belt and removed a dart from it. He shaked it and discerned liquid in motion within it. A poisoned dart gun? He inserted the dart back in the amunition belt, further examined the gun and flipped what looked like a safety switch.

He walked to a wall and turned around, aiming the device at the wooden lectern a cleric had preached from in the past, far across the room. Beltz heard the light sound of a spring extending followed by a bump as the projectile penetrated the structure. It landed on the lower part of it, indicating that its range was quite limited but it was silenced enough to be advantageous. Had he shot someone at this range and missed, his victim would have only heard the buzzing sound of the dart as it passed by, unaware of Beltz's position.

His brain was working at full intensity. They all had to kill each other but to him, this was a game of wits and he'd be prepared for any situation. He studied the map for a bit to familiarize himself with the surroundings. His watch now indicated 00:18 AM.

He went outside to further test his "extended ear" headset until he was satisfied.

And then Beltz decided it was time to go hunting.


End file.
